


Touch

by WildlingGirl



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, First Crush, First Time, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2013, Pre Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other girls thought of hot male celebrities; she could only think of Ali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Emily could not understand it. Not completely, at least. She was young, puberty had found its' way to her body and made surprising changes. She gre up, and she suddenly wasn't a little girl anymore; she was on her path to becoming a woman.

The other girls at school talked about it discreetely. Like it was one big secret the female society was supposed to keep quiet. Truth was, they were all pretty shy about it, embarrassed, and Emily wasn't quite sure why. Until they started talking about those times, only her closest friends would talk to her about them, how they gave themselves pleasure by touch, all while thinking of...

Boys.

That was the first time Emily was genuinely confused, wondering if there was something wrong about her. She was different. They would talk about Zac Efron, Robert Pattinson, or who knows what other attractive face on the cover of teen magazines. It was strange, but at those times, Emily could not think of boys, another image clouded all of the others, standing bright in front of them; a smiling blonde she knew too well.

She falls into her bed iwth a sigh, internally asking herself if there was a problem with her. It was weird, she admitted that, but at the same time it also felt incredible; how could something so fantastic be weird at the same time? Her hands slide downwards, under her pants, tasting the touch of her fingers against her own velvet skin. The world fades into darkness and all Emily sees is her, smiling at her, gorgeous as always, and it's just the two of them. Like it should be.

"Ali..." she whispers slowly before she's done.


End file.
